finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hymn of the Fayth (song)
The "Hymn of the Fayth" is a song composed by Japanese composer Masashi Hamauzu and Nobuo Uematsu, featuring lyrics by scenario writer Kazushige Nojima, for the Final Fantasy X game on the PlayStation 2. In the game, the Hymn serves as a transitional song and an indicator of religious importance or solemnity, though its lyrics don't appear to have any meaning to the game's characters. Story On Mt. Gagazet, Maechen reveals to us that The Hymn Of The Fayth was a song sung by the people who hated Yevon, for instance, the Al Bhed. Yevon took the song and made it scripture, spreading it around saying it was a holy song of Yevon sung to soothe the souls of the dead. Some players think the song represents an additional mystery, in that both Tidus and Jecht knew the tune of the song (which is obviously a hymn glorifying Yevon and the Fayth) while knowledge of these things did not exist in their home Zanarkand. Although it is revealed that both Tidus and Jecht (and their world) were a dream of the Fayth, it is likely that they knew the tune subconsciously, as they are creations of the Fayth. It should be noted that the Fayth that seems personally linked to Tidus, Bahamut, sings the song on at least one occasion. But considering that the song was around before the war, as evidence by it being heard when Sin first appeared, and the original inhabitants of dream Zanarkand, the ancestors of Jecht and Tidus, were created from the memories of the fayth, the Hymn was likely passed down in Dream Zanarkand, much as the prayer of thanksgiving was passed down with its original meaning of victory. Versions Each Chamber of the Fayth is filled with a version of the Hymn, each one being song by the Fayth of the Aeon of each Chamber. Only the Magus Sisters do not have their own version: Standard This is version heard most commonly throughout the game. It features a high chorus of singers. This version is used for the Magus Sisters, since they do not have their own Hymn. Valefor Valefor's Fayth is a little girl, though the singer of this version is a far older sounding woman. Ifrit Ifrit's Fayth is an operatic male with a bass voice. Ixion Ixion's Fayth is also a bass male, though his voice is different from Ifrit's, sounding more subdued. Shiva Shiva's Fayth is an operatic female with an excellent soprano voice. Bahamut This version is sung by Bahamut's Fayth. He is a young male whose voice has not changed. Yojimbo Yojimbo's Fayth is a bass male, like Ixion and Ifrit. Anima Anima's Fayth is a soprano female, though her song sounds far more mournful than any of the other versions. Tidus Tidus hums the Hymn to himself in Dream Zanarkand, seen in a flashback from Bahamut's Fayth. It can later be purchased in a package at the Sphere Theater in Luca. Al Bhed A bittersweet version sung by the Al Bhed, including Brother and Cid, before destroying Home. Ronso Tribe The Ronso tribe sing a version of the Hymn of the Fayth at Mt. Gagazet. Their version is a deep all-male chorus. Yunalesca This version appears at the Zanarkand Ruins just before the party meets Yunalesca. It does not sound like Yunalesca herself is singing but rather her husband Lord Zaon as he was her fayth, since this is another all-male chorus. Unlike the Ronso version, it uses harmonies. Spira All of Spira sings the Hymn of the Fayth to subdue Sin during the party's attack upon him. This version using both male and female singers in a chorus, harmonizing in parts. It is the most dramatic version of the Hymn sung in the game. Yu Yevon This is heard just prior to the final battle after Yu Yevon's spirit emerges from Jecht. Although slightly distorted, it is otherwise identical to Yunalesca's hymn (probably due to the fact that they are father and daughter). This same theme is used in the battle against Penance. Lyrics In the real world, the lyrics of the song require some deciphering. They are: * Ieyui * Nobomeno * Renmiri * Yojuyogo * Hasatekanae * Kutamae The words are comprised of Japanese syllables/symbols. They are arranged in such a way that is not Japanese; however, the composer left a puzzle. To begin translating, first arrange the first four words in four columns, going by syllable from the top down. Note that in Japanese, "N" is its own syllable when followed by a consonant. Then, take the six syllables of the fifth word and arrange them similarly, in a rectangle of two rows and three columns, starting with the first syllable in the top left square and going down and to the right. Finally, put the last word in an "L" shape, as shown below. Then, you put it all together. Now read across, and you get the following; External Links *A notable fan vocal arrangement of "Hymn of the Fayth" Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Music